Just a Normal Game of PingPong, Right?
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: Warning: Deranged Gordon, Confused Virgil, and crazy dreams. They are dreams, right? Gordon blackmails Virgil into playing Ping-Pong with him in the middle of the night, and things get a little crazy.


**A/N: Hi. This is what only let me have three hours of sleep last night. (Er. This morning.) Its funny, I hope. I was laughing my gut out when I wrote it. Follow me on twitter. XeroPrime as well. Check my profile as well. I put some ideas up that I would like some input on. PM me with your comments on the ideas if you want. Hope you like it, please review. I thrive on them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted property pertaining to the _Thunderbirds _or Gerry Anderson. This work of fiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not intended to be used to make any sort of profit whatsoever. Any reproduction of this story without the written permission of the author, including C2's is strictly prohibited. This disclaimer will self-destruct in three seconds. 3...2...1...Have a nice day. **

**Warning: Deranged Gordon, Angry Jeff, Confused Virgil, fleeing Alan, and invisible audiences. Virgil gets a little profane near the end. You've been warned. **

**

* * *

**

**Third-Person POV**

"Gordon! Do I have to?" Virgil pleaded. His little brother nodded and continued dragging him down the hallway. It was nighttime on Tracy Island, and from what Virgil could tell, they were the only two awake. "Come on! If this is one of your jokes, I swear-"

"What? You'll tell Dad?" The copper-haired Tracy asked, putting on a face of mock fear.

"No. I'll tell Scott." Gordon kept dragging Virgil. "I guess its not a joke than. Gordon? Where are we going?" As if on cue, Gordon let go of his older brothers arm and Virgil opened his eyes to see the darkness of the Tracy Island Game Room. Gordon reached to his right and flipped the switch that turned the lights on.

"Here we are." Gordon said matter of factly.

"Why are we_ here_?" Virgil asked. As if to answer, Gordon reached into his pocket and pulled out a round white plastic sphere.

"Simple. Ping-Pong." Gordon stated. Virgil stared at his younger brother in shock.

"You're kidding right?" Virgil asked. Gordon flashed his 'I'm up to something you probably don't want to be involved in' smile at Virgil.

"Nope. Come on. Grab a paddle." Gordon started walking to the Ping-Pong table at the far end of the room. He stopped after he realized his brother wasn't moving.

"Why should I?" Virgil asked. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just lock in Scott's bathroom for him to find in the morning and go back to bed?" Gordon flashed his 'I have dirt on you' smile. Virgil tensed up .

"You could. But I seriously doubt you should."

"Why?"

"Remember that little _thing_ last month while you were in New York on that Tracy Enterprises trip?" Virgil knew _exactly _what his brother was talking about. But how did Gordon find out? Virgil never told anyone. Especially not _Gordon. _He decided to play dumb.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Virgil said. Gordon rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah right. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Give it up Virgil. Best 3 out of 5 and your little _secret _stays between us." Gordon smiled evilly. "And any _other _parties involved." He added, as an afterthought.

"Fine. Give me a paddle." Gordon smiled, something he was doing so much it was starting to creep Virgil out. Gordon grabbed the paddle from the table and tossed it at his older brother. Virgil caught it with practiced skill and made his way to the other end of the table.

"My young Padawan." Gordon said, in an attempt to imitate a Jedi Master. "Your skills are plenty, but you're powers are weak." Virgil was confused as heck while Gordon continued to ramble. "You must face your final trial before you ascend to the rank of Jedi Ping-Pong Master." Still confused, Virgil thought. "Or else many grave and dangerous secrets will be exposed to many a higher power." Got that right. Virgil thought. Wait, did he say 'many a higher power'? "Now. Let the battle begin." Gordon said, interrupting his brothers confused thoughts. Out of nowhere, Gordon pulled a big stick out that looked like a giant ear cleaner. He swung it, and it impacted a large gong next to the copper-haired Tracy, sending waves of loud sound all over the island.

"GORDON ARE YOU CRAZY!" Virgil yelled. "You'll wake Alan!" Then what happened actually got through Virgil's thick skull. "Wait. Where'd you get the-" He was cut off by the lights in the room going off. "Wha?" Virgil said, confused. Suddenly, the Ping-Pong table was illuminated by a spotlight, and Virgil couldn't see anything else. Gordon walked out of the sea and approached the table of darkness just as a voice boomed in the room.

"In the blue corner, the current reigning Tracy Island Ping-Ping Champion!The pilot of Thunderbird 4 and the coolest of his brothers! GORDON COOPER TRACY!" An unseen crowd erupted into cheers, creating a deafening wall of sound.

"What the he-" Virgil started, but for the umpteenth time that night, he was interrupted.

"And in the red corner, the man with a secret! He flies the bug known as Thunderbird 2 and tends to paint really badly in his spare time! VIRGIL GRISSOM TRACY!" The invisible crowd started booing. Gordon continued his pre-game dance, which was surprisingly good.

"HEY! GORDON!" Virgil shouted at the crowd and Gordon, and both ignored him. In an instant, music started playing. Some kind of hip-hip dance thing. Virgil didn't like it. "Turn off the music! Turn it off!" Virgil shouted, desperate to get the annoying sound of the music out of his ears. Gordon continued his little jig, now to the beat of the obnoxious music. Virgil, fed up, blew his top."**KILL THE TRACK!" **The music stopped playing, and Gordon stopped dancing.

"Virgil! What'd you do that for! The crowd loves me!" Gordon, turning to the sea of black, pumped his fists in the air, and the still invisible crowd cheered even louder.

"Fine! Go with the music! Lets just gets this over with!" The music started again. Virgil sighed.

"Prepare for battle o young Padawan." Gordon said, pointing his paddle at Virgil. Virgil rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Shut up. Lets just get this over with." Virgil said, his voice harsh and cold. "For the record, I have no idea what's going on." He stated. Gordon shrugged, and served the ball.

* * *

Gordon and Alan laughed as they watched their older brother paint furiously in their fathers office. "Coming out nice Virgil. Just one question." Gordon said, and Virgil turned to his younger brothers, sitting on the couch.

"What?"

"I really beat you at Ping-Pong last night, didn't I?" Gordon stated, an evil smile on his face. Virgil seemed shocked. He had come to believe the whole thing was a really bad dream, and none of his brothers knew about it.

"How'd you know about that?" Virgil asked, pointing his paintbrush at Gordon.

"Simple. I was there." Gordon said.

"It was a dream." Virgil stated dryly.

"Are you completely sure?" Gordon asked, glancing at the floor and back at his brother. "Because I'm sure Dad would just love to hear about-"

"It wasn't real! GORDON!" Virgil was getting mad.

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked again. Alan made the smart choice and ran out of the room before things got ugly.

"Yes! Now how did you know!"

"I was there!"

"Bullshit. Gordon!" Virgil yelled.

"Dad wouldn't like you saying that." Gordon said.

"To hell with Dad!" Virgil yelled. "Gordon!" They both froze when they heard a throat clear behind them.

"To hell with who?"

* * *

**Peace. Check out my profile, twitter, please review. **


End file.
